


Swing by

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel (Supernatural) is Not Amused, Feelings, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam was heartbroken. They had made it back home, yes, but at what cost? They came back home, most of them but...God, the price had been too high.





	Swing by

**Author's Note:**

> I had to fix something for so many of you.
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


Sam was heartbroken. They had made it back home, yes, but at what cost? They managed to bring back Mary, Jack and many of the humans from the other universe. Hell, they even brought Bobby and Charlie from the different world back, and it felt just like the earlier times. But God, the price had been too high.  
  
Dean wanted to talk to him, desperately so, but Sam refused. The younger Winchester pulled back from the others and ignored the body covered with by a white sheet resting in the war room. He had only just gotten Gabriel back. The archangel wanted to make a difference. He went to a world where angels were feared and hated, it was dangerous, but he went nevertheless, for Sam.  
  
It happened to all the people Sam loved. Gabriel was killed. Not by his brother Lucifer but by Michael from the other universe. The other Michael hadn’t hesitated. He had known who he was killing and hadn’t stopped. The first archangel had rammed his blade into Gabriel’s chest and once again, The Messenger ended up dead on the ground with his wings burned out.  
  
Sam had believed it the first time, and he believed this time as well; that Gabriel was gone. He died in a world unknown to him and so low on grace that he wouldn’t be able to pull any tricks out of his sleeve.  
  
When Mary tried to comfort him, Sam brushed her off. Part him blamed her for Gabriel’s death because it was easier than accepting that it was his fault. Ignoring the people around him was easy except for Jack and Dean. Both urged Sam on to eat something, to spend time with the others and Sam did what they wanted from him… but only long enough until it seemed acceptable to leave for his room again or the cold room deep in the belly of the bunker.  
  
They didn’t dare to leave the bunker now and so burning Gabriel’s vessel was out of the question. He often sat with Gabriel and told him how much he missed the witty archangel, but he never got an answer. Gabriel lay still and cold under the white sheet.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Sam got up from his place, climbed the stairs and walked into the kitchen. His brother, his mother, and Cas were already there, and while everybody greeted him, nobody dared to come to close. Not even Dean. Sam couldn’t stand having people touch him these days, and while Jack respected Sam’s wish most of the time, the young Nephilim always stayed close by.

Sitting down was easy as Sam's whole body felt heavy and hurt despite the lack of injury. Jack made sure of it. Just like Jack made sure Sam ate at least once a day.  Sometimes the Nephilim was worse than Dean, and that alone made Sam smile. Only a small one, but it was a smile.  
  
There was noise outside of the kitchen, but no-one paid attention to it. They already got used to the new people living in the bunker. What nobody was expecting was Gabriel to stumble into the kitchen only to hold himself up on the door frame, or he would have smashed down not he ground face first.  
  
His hair was a mess, his face flushed, and he is breathing far too fast for a being that didn't need air in the first place.  
  
Gabriel looked at Sam with a crooked smile.  **“Surprise! I’m back from the dead! Isn’t that exciting?”** Sam had no answer. He wasn't even sure he wasn't hallucinating or dreaming and so the hunter remained where he was. In his place, at the table, while Castiel walked up to his brother.  
  
Castiel towered over his physically smaller brother... only to punch Gabriel right in the face. Sam flinched at the sound that followed and the pained yelp from the archangel as he landed on the ground. "What the hell Cassie? What kind of brother are you to say hello like this?"  
  
Castiel turned around to look at Sam. "Sam, I can assure you that this is indeed my brother Gabriel..."  
  
The seraph left the kitchen. Mary and Dean followed which left Sam alone with Gabriel who was still laying on the floor.  
  
When Sam looked at Gabriel, he understood why Castiel had been so sure that this was indeed his brother. The archangel wore the imprints of the anti-angel brass-knuckles on his face. It was the first time in days that Sam laughed. Gabriel wasn't as amused as Sam and rubbed his brushed jaw while cursing his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
